The New Monk
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: Kagome is the new monk; her element is lightening. After a while, Raimundo and Clay develop a crush on her. Kimiko is not happy that they are now giving Kagome all of their attention. She plans to show both Raimundo and Clay that she's better than Kagome, no matter what it takes.
1. Meeting The New Monk Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Xiaolin Showdown. The story will follow the show but at the same time, it will not. There will be changes in the story compared to the show.

Chapter One: Meeting The New Monk Kagome

Kagome and Souta both stared at Dojo. "First you were traveling to the past and fighting demons. Now a talking dragon is coming to get you to become a Monk! Why does everything exciting happen to you?" Souta pouted and huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Are you sure you have the right person? Besides I thought Monks were supposed to be guys." Kagome asked Dojo thinking of Miroku. "Besides I'm a Miko." Kagome pointed out.

"Hey! I may be old but I know what the Xiaolin Dragon of lightning looks like and it's you!" Dojo told her.

"Lightning?" Kagome asked as she thought about the last few weeks.

"Is that why electricity's been acting funny around her?" Souta asked him.

"And why you've always loved thunderstorms," Kunlun spoke up from her seat.

"I guess so, where is the temple?" Kagome asked Dojo.

"Does this mean you're going?" Souta asked her.

"I mean I do need to learn how to get my lightning under control." Kagome shrugged.

"And there's no better place to do that than at the temple. Muster Fung will also teach you martial arts too." Dojo said.

"Martial arts? I have been getting rusty lately. Sesshomaru would be pissed if he learned that I've been slacking all this time." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"I guess all that's left for you to do now is pack," Kunlun said smiling sadly.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Kagome hugged her mom. "But I'll visit, call, text, anything to keep in contact with you." Kagome smiled softly.

"I know you will," Kunlun said as she hugged her back before hugging Souta and her grandpa.

"Make sure you pack your sutras and bring your shinigami." Her grandpa Daisuke said as he hugged her back.

Kagome smiled softly. "I'll remember."

"Are you going to take all of them? Even Loki?" Souta asked referring to her fox shinigami.

"Yes, even Loki." Kagome chuckled.

Souta pouted. "What about Kilala and Raiden? They can stay here right?" He asked her hopefully.

Kagome looked at Kilala and Raiden. "They can stay, I can't take them apart from their kittens for long."

"Yes!" Souta cheered before running over to them.

Kagome chuckled and shook her head.

~ Later ~

"Here we are the Xiaolin Temple." Dojo told Kagome as he landed.

Kagome smiled and hopped off of his back. "It looks beautiful." She said as she looked around from her spot.

"I'm pleased that you think so." Master Fung said as he walked to her and Dojo.

He stopped in front of them and bowed to Kagome, and she bowed back to him.

"Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple miss Higurashi. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Master Fung; I will be your teacher. The other monks are currently obtaining a new Shen Gong Wu; for now, I will show you around the temple before showing you where you will be sleeping." Master Fung told her after they both straightened up.

"Can you tell me what dragons the other Monks are?" Kagome asked him curiously while Dojo changed into his smaller form and moving to Kagome's shoulders.

"There are four other dragons. Omi is the dragon of water, Clay is the dragon of Earth, Kimiko is the dragon of fire, and Raimundo is the dragon of wind." Master Fung told her.

Kagome nodded and followed him. "I was also wondering, how can I be a Monk and a Miko at the same time?" Kagome asked him.

He smiled at her before he told her how before he told her things like the history of each building, what their mission is, the types of Shen Gong Wu there is, what the Heylin side is, who's evil, and more.

None of them noticed a crow was watching them before it flew away.

~ With Chase Young ~

The crow lands on Chase's shoulder right as Chase opened his eyes. "It appears as if the Monks have gotten a new and valuable Monk, the Shikon no Miko," He said with an evil grin.

"Shikon no Miko? What's that?" Jack asked Chase.

Chase sighed irritated before looking at Jack. "The Shikon no Miko is not a what but a who, she is the Miko that is in charge of protecting the Shikon no Tama."

He sighed again when he noticed the stupid look on Jack's face. He looked at Wuya. "Don't you teach the imbecile anything?"

"How can I? He's too stupid to learn anything. All he does is build robots and pick his nose" Wuya said.

* * *

Later that night Kagome hummed to herself as she finished watching her plate before putting it on the drying rack.

After the tour, she trained and meditated with Master Fung after that she finished decorating her new room and made herself, Dojo, and Master Fung something to eat. She wondered where the rest of the Monks were but decided not to ask.

She was drying her hands when she heard Master Fung walk into the kitchen.

"It appears as if the rest of the Monks are going to arrive later into the night." He told her.

"That's okay; I can always meet them tomorrow." Kagome smiled before walking towards the door. "We wake up in the morning right?" Kagome asked him.

"6:00 am at the training grounds." Master Fung nodded. "Have a pleasant sleep."

"You too." Kagome smiled before walking to her room to get some clothes to change into before going to the showers.

~ With The Rest Of The Monks ~

The Monks got out of the Blue Ray Manta Ray laughing and talking about their day at the arcade and then dinner while they walked to the showers since everyone had everything already there, except Raimundo.

"Who is going to put the Wu back into the vault?" Omi asked.

"I got it, little dude I still need to get my stuff from my room anyway," Raimundo told him before grabbing it and jogging to the vault. He thought about why he volunteered while he put it back in its place before leaving and closing the doors behind him.

'Kimiko's been clingy lately.' He thought to himself thinking back to her constant flirting with him and Clay.

He got some clothes and his bath products from his room before he noticed an extra room. 'A new Monk?' He thought to himself curiously. "Anyone in there?" He called out.

When he didn't hear anyone, he decided to peak in, and his eyes widened. 'She's beautiful!' He thought as he looked at Kagome who was asleep underneath her blanket. She was wearing a large navy blue sweater that belonged to her father, a black tank top underneath and black pajama shorts.

He didn't know how long he was staring, but he knew he had to stop soon before she woke up. He didn't want to seem like some creep like Jack Spicer.

"Raimundo!" He heard Omi yell from behind him. He jumped, gave a startled yell and turned around facing him. He noticed Clay and Kimiko were with him. He wasn't surprised to see Kimiko in a white tank top and matching short shorts, and that she was looking between him and Clay.

"What?!" He yelled glaring at Omi.

"What were you lookin' at there partner?" Clay asked him.

"Nothing!" Raimundo said quickly.

"Uh huh, is there someone in there Rai?" Kimiko asked him noticing he was acting strangely.

Before Raimundo could reply, Kagome opened the curtain yawning. "Can I help you?" She asked looking at everyone curiously and sleepily.

She tilted her head some when she saw Clay, Raimundo, and Omi blush while Kimiko glared at her.


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Xiaolin Showdown. The story will follow the show but at the same time, it will not. There will be changes in the story compared to the show.

Check out my polls. The poll Kagome finds out she's ... daughter will end on Friday.

Chapter Three: Introductions

"Who are you?" Kimiko asked her looking at Kagome suspiciously as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome introduced herself and bowed a little to them. "I got here earlier today."

"Okay, but why are you here?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm a new Monk," Kagome told her.

"Oooh, just this means you are a dragon too?! What is your element?" Omi asked her excitedly.

Kagome giggled softly. "My element is lightning, though I have no idea how to control it. What about you guys?" Kagome asked them before she realized something and giggled. "I don't even know your names."

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko, the dragon of fire," Kimiko told her with a smirk when she said her name.

"I am Omi, and I am the dragon of water." Omi introduced himself with a proud grin on his face.

"Name's Clay, Bailey I'm the dragon of Earth. It's a pleasure to make the acquaintance of someone as beautiful as you are little missie." Clay smiled as he introduced himself. He smiled, even more, when he saw her blush.

"And I"m Raimundo Pedrosa, the best dragon there is. The dragon of the wind." Raimundo grinned and winked at her.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Don't you need to take a shower, Rai?" She said as she huffed at him.

"Oh right," Raimundo said then looked at Kagome. "How about we get to know each other better? Care to join me beautiful?" He smirked when he saw her blush and Clay glare at him.

"N-no thanks." Kagome blushed, even more, when she heard herself stutter.

"Suit yourself, the offer always open," Raimundo said before walking to the showers.

"We can still get to know each other!" Omi said.

"I reckon that sounds like a great idea." Clay said.

"What about Raimundo?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry lil lady he'll know where to find us," Clay told her as he walked beside her.


	3. Getting To Know One Another

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Xiaolin Showdown. The story will follow the show but at the same time, it will not. There will be changes in the story compared to the show. Oh, and I looked up the episode guide The Shard Of Lightning is episode 10, not 3, sorry.

Chapter Four: Getting To Know One Another

~ With Chase Young ~

"Wait, how do you know she's this Shikon no whatta," Jack asked him confused.

"That's the Shikon no Miko worm, and do not question me again," Chase said.

~ With The Monks ~

Kimiko watched as Clay and Omi, mostly Omi telling and Clay correcting his slang, telling Kagome about a couple of their fights so far.

She rolled her eyes at Omi's enthusiasm. 'Uh, could he be any more annoying.' She thought to herself.

She looked up when she saw Raimundo walk over to them. 'He looks good without a shirt on.' She thought as she looked him up and down before noticing he had something in his hand. 'Why does he have the Golden tiger claws?' She wondered before asking the question out loud.

"Duh, so Kagome could give them a try," Raimundo told her before walking over to Kagome. "I mean it's only fair, all of us got to try it." He said putting the claws on Kagome's hand.

"What do I do?" Kagome asked looking at the claws curiously.

"Just think of where you want to go yell golden tiger claws, slash the air, and jump in," Clay told her.

Kagome nodded before following his instructions. She looked around the tunnel. "Woah this is amazing." She said amazed before she landed on the ground.

She looked around and saw nothing but trees. "Where am I?" She wondered before she saw what looked like a parrot.

"Hello, little guy." She said walking over to him but stopped when she felt an evil aura surrounding the bird. "There's more to you than meets the eye." She said and watched it fly away.

She looked at the sky for a while longer before going back to the temple.

"So, where did you go?" Omi asked her excitedly.

Kagome paused and wondered if she should tell them about the bird. "Nowhere special." She said handing the Golden tiger claws to Raimundo. "Thanks for letting me try them." She smiled and sat back down in her original spot.

"No problem." Raimundo smiled back and sat down next to her.

"What are we to do first?" Omi asked while looking around excitedly.

"We each are to tell a little bit about each other," Kagome told him.

"Maybe we can start off with something small? Like favorite colors?" Raimundo suggested. "Ladies first."

"My favorite color is red," Kimiko said.

"My favorite color's green," Kagome said.

"Really? Mine's too!" Raimundo said.

"Mine is the color blue!" Omi grinned.

"My favorite color's brown," Clay said.

Before Omi could say anything, Master Fung knocked on the wall catching everyone's attention.

"I believe it is time for my monks to go to bed." He told them.

"But Master Fung we were getting to know our newest monk," Omi said standing up.

"I believe there is plenty of time to get to know her during tomorrow's training." He said causing everyone to groan and walk to their rooms.


	4. The Crystal Glasses

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Xiaolin Showdown. The story will follow the show but at the same time, it will not. There will be changes in the story compared to the show.

Chapter Five: The Crystal Glasses

Kagome was the first one to wake up, having been woken up at the crack of dawn by both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Kagome developed a habit of waking up early. She got ready and stretched as she left her room to go to the training grounds.

"Good morning Master Fung." Kagome greeted him. "Ah, good morning young one. I am not surprised to see that you are already awake." Master Fung said. "Are you ready for today's training?" He asked her.

"Yes, Master Fung." Kagome smiled. "Good although it appears as if you are the only one on time today. As a reward, you are allowed breakfast but do not make any for the others it will be their punishment for their tardiness." Master Fung told her knowing she would. "Oh and if you would be so kind as to making me breakfast as well?" He asked her.

"Yes, Master Fung." Kagome smiled a little and went to the mess hall.

~ Twenty Minutes Later ~

The rest of the Monks yawned as they walked to Master Fung. "You are late." He told them sternly.

"Sorry Master Fung." They all said together before bowing.

"Where's Kagome?" Raimundo asked while looking around for her.

"Now that you mention it, she wasn't walking with us." Clay said.

"Maybe she's still sleeping?" Kimiko said. 'Ha! First day and she's already screwing up!' She thought.

"Master Fung, please allow me to go and wake her up," Omi asked.

"No, I'll go wake her up!" Raimundo said.

"No, I will!" Clay said.

Master Fung sighed and shook his head when all three of them began to argue over who will wake Kagome up.

He held his hand up signaling for them to stop. "There will be no need for any of you to wake her up."

"But Master Fung she is needed here for training," Omi said.

"You do not need to wake her up because -." Master Fung was cut off by Dojo.

"Have you tried these pancakes Kagome made yet?" Dojo asked while slithering to them. "They are delicious!"

"Kagome made pancakes? I thought she was still asleep." Raimundo said.

"Nope, I've been awake for a while now," Kagome said walking over to them with a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs."Here you go, Master Fung." Kagome said giving him his food.

"Are there any for us too?" Raimundo asked watching Master Fing eat enviously.

"Sorry, Master Fung said not to make you guys any," Kagome said while walking over to stand beside them.

"Punishment for your tardiness. You will and then report to training." Master Fung said.

"We get Kagome's delicious breakfast too?!" Omi asked hopefully.

"You shall get porridge." Master Fung said. The Monks but Kagome groaned and walked towards the mess hall.

"What about me Master Fung?" Kagome asked.

"We will have a one on one training until the others arrive." Master Fung told her.

~ After Training ~

The Monks walked into the meditation room and sat in their spots. "How are you so skilled in martial arts?" Omi asked Kagome.

"My old master trained me," Kagome said before she started to meditate.

The rest of them joined her although all of them, Kagome was having a hard time, while Dojo was in the next room scratching loudly.

"I am calm my mind is clear, I am not distracted by this most irritating of NOISES!" Omi said getting frustrated. He allowed his body to fall before looking at Dojo.

"I'd like to see how long you last with a Shen Gong Wu rash!" Dojo yelled while scratching his back.

"What are you talking about Dojo?" Kimiko asked him. Dojo slid open the screen, and the Monks could see how bad his rash was.

"There must be a big pile of Shen Gong Wu getting ready to reveal itself all at once." Dojo told them.

"So when is this collection of cats jumping outta the bag?" Clay asked Dojo.

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon my whole body is one big itch of anticipation," Dojo exclaimed while scratching his back on the temple floor.

"Uh yeah too much information," Kimiko said looking away from Dojo.

"Sorry" Dojo said before his body straightened. "Looks like the first of the Shen Gong Wu just popped."

'I don't think that's the only thing that popped.' Kagome thought while looking at Dojo's rash while she followed everyone to the ancient scroll.

Kimiko picked up the scroll and opened it. "It says the crystal glasses allow the wearer to see into the future." She said.

Everyone looked at Omi when he began to talk. "I already know my future I will be the most wise and powerful and swiftest of all Xiaolin dragons." Omi grinned.

Raimundo leaned down. "You left out modest." He said before leaning back up.

"I guess we get ready to leave?" Kagome asked them from her spot beside Dojo.

"Yes! It will be a great experience for you to watch us in action but do not worry as a Xiaolin apprentice I will allow no harm to come to you." Omi told her.

"Whatever you say Omi," Kagome said before walking to her room.

"I don't know if you remember this morning or not partner but

Kagome was holding her own against Master Fung." Clay told him as they walked to their rooms.

"It is obvious that Master Fung was going easy on her because she is new," Omi said.

Raimundo and Clay looked at each other before shaking their heads.

~ Later ~

The Monks were riding on Dojo to the Shen Gong Wu. "I do not think the Fist of Tebigon was meant for this purpose," Omi said as he scratched Dojo with the Wu.

"Ew," Kimiko said holding up one of Dojo's scales. "Let's hope the rest of those Shen Gong Wu reveal themselves before you run out of scales," Kimiko said disgustedly.

"Woah is it getting colder out here?" Raimundo shivered as Dojo flew down to land.

"It should be we're in Russia." Dojo replied.

Dojo landed in a market and transformed back to his smaller size after the Monks got off of him. "Next time I'm hiding the Shen Gong Wu in the tropics near a four-star hotel." Dojo complained as everyone looked around.

"Well, this looks like the aural equivalent of the mall. Maybe they'll sell us some salve." Kimiko said looking around.

"Mmmm warm grub smells delicious." Clay said as the others walked to him.

"There is no time for snacking. We are seeking a rash remedy." Omi told him.

'Why did Omi say it like that?! Now he thinks one of us has a rash!' She thought. "Uh yeah for our pet geiko." Kimiko blushed and told the man.

"Ah, my friends if it is remedy you seek I have vendor for you, me." He said touching his chest with a smile.

"What can we get for this?" Kimiko asked holding up Russian money.

"It's old family recipe for itch, here." He said holding the bag out to Raimundo. Raimundo smelled it before falling backward while Kimiko covered her nose.

"Also we remove paint." The man said with a smile.

Dojo grabbed the money from Kimiko and quickly gave it to the man. "Yeah fine, we'll take it!"

The man put the money in his shirt before squeezing some of the remedy onto Dojo.

"Well?" Omi asked.

"How do you feel?" Kagome asked him.

"No, nothing I don't feel it oooooh." Dojo moaned happily. "Yeah more more more!" Dojo said looking up at the man who put more on him.

"Sensing the Shen Gong Wu, thatta way!" Dojo said as he pointed.

"Ah your friend points to old town temple 2 kilometers north, you cannot be missing it." The man said pointing at Dojo.

They thanked him and began to walk to the temple.

'Something didn't seem right about him.' Kagome thought as she walked in the back of the group.

"He wasn't kidding. You'd have to be a blind crow to miss the side of that barn." Clay said as they walked into the temple.

Omi gasped. "The Crystal Glasses are within our grasps." He said.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Kagome asked hearing a loud buzzing.

"Uh oh either they got really big insects in Russia or that buzzing is the sound of -," Raimundo said being cut off by Jack Spicer coming through the ceiling. They watched as Jack drove his snowmobile and stopped near the Shen Gong Wu.

"Jack Spicer master of evil at your service," Jack said holding up a card. He looked at Kagome and hearts formed in his eyes.

"Strange from the way Chase described you, I thought you'd be some wrinkly old lady," Jack said.

"Chase Young? What does he want with Kagome?" Omi demanded.

"How does he even know about her?" Raimundo asked as they looked at Kagome who shrugged confused.

"Enough chitter chatter, you will not defeat us, Jack Spicer," Omi said as everyone got into defensive positions.

Jack walked to the side cockily. "Tell you what how about we make this interesting just me versus all of you no weapons." He said before doing an attempt at kung fu moves and pressing a button on a remote.

The monks watched as his skimobile turned into a giant robot and backed away from it.

"I think technically that qualifies as a weapon," Omi said pointing at it.

While the monks were fighting the robot, Jack went after the Crystal glasses.

Kagome looked to see Raimundo send Omi flying after Jack. Backing up a little she jumped and used the walls to mount her way over the top.

'Made it.' She thought before catching Omi and falling back inside with him. Clay caught both her and Omi.

They ran outside just in time to see the man from earlier holding Jack. They watched as Jack fled before Omi walked to the man.

"I thank you for retrieving our Shen Gong Wu from the villainous Jack Spicer," Omi said before bowing to him.

"It's nothing." The man said handing Omi the glasses.

"Are you kidding you were great!" Kimiko grinned.

"Yeah man, you got the moves!" Raimundo said.

"Heck we could always use another partner on our team." Clay grinned.

"We could?" Omi questioned while looking at him.

The man just laughed. 'Why do I feel like this is a mistake?' Kagome wondered getting a chill.

~ Time Skip To After The Showdown Between Vlad And Omi ~

"What was that?" Kagome asked them.

"A Xiaolin Showdown," Raimundo told her before explaining what it was from his place on Dojo's back.

"Oh, I get it now," Kagome said before looking back at Omi. "How do you feel knowing you won't grow up to be evil?" Kagome asked him.

"Much better." Omi smiled.

~ Later That Night ~

Raimundo looked around before putting on the crystal glasses. "Crystal glasses!" He said activating them. He saw what looked like a twenty-year-old Kagome and Raimundo having a romantic dinner in front of a fireplace. 'Now that's a future I can get on board!' He thought as he put the crystal glasses back. On the way out his missed seeing Clay sneak in behind him.

Clay put the crystal glasses on before activating them. He saw him and Kagome looking after a mini Clay. 'I've always wanted to start my own family.' He thought as he put the glasses back before going to his room.


	5. Kagome's Shinigami Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Xiaolin Showdown. The story will follow the show but at the same time, it will not. There will be changes in the story compared to the show.

Chapter Six: Kagome's Shinigami Introduction

Doi

* Abilities: Super strength and flying

* Appearance: A man with spiky blonde hair, piercings on his ears, huge muscles, gi shirt, and a ghost tail

* Hobbies: Arranging flowers

* Personality: Protective of Kagome

Emica

* Abilities: Snow and ice

* Appearance: Child with long white hair and bright blue eyes

* Hobbies: Drawing and playing with Emiko

* Personality: Sweet and usually calm

Emiko

* Abilities: Fire

* Appearance: Child with long red hair and gold eyes

* Hobbies: Playing games and playing with Emica

* Personality: Sweet but can be hot-headed

Saru

* Abilities: Transforming into a giant ape

* Appearance: Black monkey with gold eyes

* Hobbies: Cuddling and snuggling with Kagome, drinking sake

* Personality: Shameless pervert

Loki

* Abilities: Illusions

* Appearance: Black fox and green eyes

* Hobbies: Loves to pull pranks

* Personality: Mischievous


	6. Relaxing Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Xiaolin Showdown. The story will follow the show but at the same time, it will not. There will be changes in the story compared to the show. Also, Kagome will get more Shikigami in the future any suggestions on what they should be?

Chapter Six: Relaxing Day

"A day to relax? We hardly ever get those." Raimundo said.

"Would you like for me to assign you more chores instead?" Master Fung asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No!" They all said together before leaving before he could.

"What are we going to do now guys?" Raimundo asked on the way to their rooms.

"I shall practice my tai chi," Omi told him.

"You're gonna spend our day off training?" Raimundo asked looking at him funny.

"We are to remain vigilant at all times," Omi told him and glared at Raimundo when he snorted.

"What about you guys?" Raimundo asked and saw Kimiko texting on her phone. He looked at Clay.

"Maybe practice my lasso in the garden." Clay shrugged as he grabbed his lasso.

"What about you Gome?" Raimundo asked her.

"I'm going to the garden too," Kagome said with her sutras in one hand and a bag of stuff in the other.

"What's in the bag?" Raimundo asked her.

"And what are those little slips of paper?" Clay asked her.

"They look like ... talismans but these are different." Omi said after looking at them.

"They are," Kagome said with a smile, while they walked to the garden.

"What are talismans?" Raimundo asked them.

"Talismans are created by priests and priestesses, who use them to ward off and destroy demons. The effectiveness of the sutra usually depends on the spiritual stature of the one who is wielding it." Kagome explained before she sat down on the ground while the other sat near her.

"Does that mean that you are a priestess? Why do your talismans look so different?" Omi asked her excitedly.

"I'm a Miko and these look different is because they summon shikigami," Kagome told him.

"Shikigami? What's that?" Clay asked her.

"Shikigami is a kind of spirit summoned to serve a practitioner of onmyodo, which is similar to a witch's familiar. Most shikigami cannot be seen by most people, those that can have spiritual powers. Although invisible, shikigami could take a variety of human or animal forms, possess or bewitch people, or even cause harm or bodily death." Kagome explained to them.

"So we won't be able to see your shikigami?" Omi asked her sadly.

"You will be able to see them," Kagome said patting his head while she summoned all of her Shikigami.

She smiled softly at them and petted Loki when he laid his head down on one of her legs. "Guys let me introduce you to Doi, Emica, Emiko, Saru, and Loki," Kagome said pointing at each one of them.

Raimundo and Clay scooted, who was the closest to Kagome, away from her when they saw Doi glare at them from his spot behind her. "I don't think he likes us," Raimundo said.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you." Kagome smiled and looked back at Doi. "You don't have to stay behind me; you can go relax." She said and smiled when he hugged her before flying off to look at all of the flowers in the garden.

"What is he doing?" Omi asked while watching Doi.

"Admiring the flowers," Kagome said.

"Pfft, what a sissy," Raimundo said before he hid behind Clay when Doi glared at him.

Kagome giggled while Clay and Omi laughed at him.

Omi looked at Emica and Emiko. "They are .. children? I can not see them being able to do any harm." He said looking between them.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Smooth Omi."

They looked at her confused until Emica's hands were surrounded by ice and Emiko's were surrounded by fire.

"I can see now that they are most dangerous," Omi said as he backed away from them before running away with both of them chasing them and firing their element at him.

Kagome watched them before opening her bag and getting the contents out.

"A book, coloring books, and is that alcohol?" Raimundo asked surprised that she had it.

"Oooh I want some," Raimundo said reaching for it and yelped when Saru smacked his hand. "Hey, what was that for?!" He yelled while glaring at the monkey.

"It's not for me or us, it's for him," Kagome said while pouring some for Saru who snuggled against her and took the saucer from her.

Clay and Raimundo watched Saru enviously as Kagome pampered him. 'Lucky monkey.' They both thought.


	7. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Xiaolin Showdown. The story will follow the show but at the same time, it will not. There will be changes in the story compared to the show.

Author's Note:

I don't know if I should do Sizing up Omi or not because it wouldn't be that much of a difference with Kagome there. I was also thinking of having some of Kagome's element powers based off of the kid in God of war such as his lightning arrows and wolves made out of lightning.

Should I do previews in chapters?

I'm looking forward to two chapters in particular which are The Return Of PandaBubba and Screams of The Siren.

Sesshomaru, Koga, Shippo, Ginta, Hakkaku, Southern, and Ayame will be making appearances in later episodes.

Maybe I can do something as a reader can:

a) be a part of the story or b) create and suggest a Shikigami for Kagome

Also, I have a poll about what Kagome's armor will look like if anyone is interested.

The last thing to say is I may or may not do a sequel to this story when it's done, and I was wondering if I should do a side story for this.


	8. Pandatown

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Xiaolin Showdown. The story will follow the show but at the same time, it will not. There will be changes in the story compared to the show.

Chapter Seven: Pandatown

Master Fung, Dojo, Kagome, Kimiko, and Omi watched as Clay demonstrated his ability with Raimundo's help. Kagome, Kimiko, and Omi had already gone, and next was Raimundo. When they were done Kagome smiled and complimented Clay on his demonstration along with everyone else.

Master Fung told Raimundo his test as everyone made their way to where it would be held. "No problem who's ready to fly?" Raimundo asked with a smile. Everyone but Kagome stepped away from him. "We mean you no disrespect Raimundo, but you are still a nonapprentince," Omi said. Raimundo huffed and looked at Kagome. "I'll help you," Kagome told him. Raimundo smiled wide. "Thanks, Kagome!"

They both walked over to the edge, and Kagome waited patiently with the shroud of shadows for Raimundo to be ready neither of them noticing Omi walking over to. "As a Xiaolin apprentice, it is my duty to offer advice to my nonapprentice you." Omi grinned and pointed at Raimundo. "Omi I'm trying to focus," Raimundo told Omi irritably. "Oh yes, focus is very good." Omi grinned walking away from Raimundo. "Forget all outside distractions feel the element inside you ignore every -." Omi started as he appeared by Raimundo's side successfully scaring him. "OMI!" Raimundo yelled as he glared at him. "I will get out of the way," Omi said sheepishly before walking away.

Kagome sighed and used the shroud of shadows and waited for Raimundo. She was as he began to concentrate and winched when Omi appeared in front of him talking fast scaring Raimundo in the process and causing him to send him flying towards the lava. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but luckily Clay caught her with his lasso. "You can open your eyes now," Clay said as he held her against his chest. 'She feels perfect in my arms.' Clay thought as he reluctantly let her down.

"Thank you, Clay," Kagome said smiling gratefully. "Once again you have saved the day," Omi said. "A good first try Raimundo we will test another day again." Master Fung said as everyone but Kagome and Omi walked away from him. "But, but I had it! He-." Raimundo stopped trying to explain what happened and groaned. "Not to worry Raimundo one day you too will also be competent," Omi said before he walked away. Kagome watched with a small smile as Raimundo tried to mimic Omi's voice and repeated what he said angrily before he looked at Kagome.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean for it to happen if Omi hadn't of spooked me I would've totally been able to float you safely." Raimundo told her feeling guilty that she almost died. "It's okay Raimundo, I saw what happened. Besides as you can see, I am perfectly fine." Kagome said as she went to join the others when she heard Kimiko say for them to check out a police report from Hong Kong. 'Yeah, thanks to Clay.' Raimundo thought angrily as he followed her.

~ Later ~

"You guys better stay close this is the part of Hong Kong that Dashi never lets me play in." Dojo said as everyone climbed off his back and he shrunk down to his miniature size. "I lead the way this place is like the bad side of Rio," Raimundo said confidently before leaning close to Kagome. "It's my element." Before Kagome could tell them that she had been here before when she was a kid, Clay cut her off.

"Uh, no offense Rai but we've seen what you do with your element." Clay said, and Dojo laughed. "The apprentices will take charge. First, we must search carefully for anything suspicious." Omi said before they all heard an old lady yell for a thief to stop and a man jumps in front of them before jumping through a wall and disappearing. "Looks like suspicious found us." Clay said. "Who was that guy?" Kimiko asked. "He had the serpent's tail!" Omi pointed out. "After him!" He yelled as everyone began to chase the man.

They followed after the man on top of the building roofs. "This fella's slipperier than a greased pig in a sausage factory." Clay said. "He might be heading towards the factory near the docks," Kagome said causing everyone to look at her. "What?" She asked wondering why they were all looking at her. "How do you know there is a factory near the docks?" Omi asked her. "I use to come here all the time when I was a kid to visit my godfather," Kagome told them.

"Who's your godfather?" Raimundo asked her. "And why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Kimiko asked her. "I tried but someone," Kagome looked at Clay "Cut me off before I could, and his name is Chao, but I would always hear people call him PandaBubba."

* * *

After learning who the man worked for and who PandaBubba was, Kagome had mixed feelings as she traveled with the rest of the Monks. 'I can't believe he's been a crime boss.' She thought sadly.

It was night time when they arrived at PandaBubba's mansion. 'Now I know why there were always so many people around him.' Kagome thought as she looked around the area recognizing a couple of them before looking at Omi when he began to speak.

"I will take the 12 guards on the north, Clay the 10 on the east, Kimiko the 11 on the west, and ... do you think Raimundo and Kagome can take the one on the south? He does look old and very out of shape." Omi said before everyone looked down to see an elderly guard coughing hard. 'Well, at least I know Jiji's still alive. I wonder what would happen if they found out that his cough was a way to look weak.' She thought with a smirk.

Before Raimundo could say anything, Jack appeared hanging upside from a tree branch with Wuya floating beside him. "Who called in the loser patrol?" He taunted causing everyone but Kagome to get into defensive positions.

"Jack Spicer! I do not know why you have chosen to work with PandaBubba but -" Omi was cut off by Jack. "I'm here for the same reason you are," Jack started before he fell and landed on his feet so that he was standing. "To get back what PandaBubba stole from me," Jack said before he screeched.

"Uh stole?" Kimiko questioned him disbelievingly as Jack put down the monkey staff. "Yeah, but I found a secret pass in the mansion where they're holding all the wu. A tough fight for me but with the right help." Jack told them suggestively. "Jack! You can't possibly be suggesting - a team up." Wuyu retorted. "Help me in, and we'll split my ex shen gong wu 50/50," Jack told them.

"Forget it Jack we can bust this place open ourselves," Kimiko told him. "Mm, I don't know about that, even though I don't know my godfather as much as I thought I did I do know that there are a lot more people inside," Kagome said, speaking up for the first time in hours.

"Uh, why don't you let the apprentices worry about this, but you're right you don't know your godfather as much as you thought so why don't you keep your comments to yourself, kay?" Kimiko told her as she rolled her eyes.

Before Kagome could angrily reply Jack cut her off. "You wanna take a falcon's eye look inside and tell me you're so sure?" Jack said crossing his arms over his chest.

Omi dug around Raimundo's pants pocket ignoring him as he used the Falcon's Eye to look into the mansion. "They are right! We are outnumbered and out shen gong wued!" Omi exclaimed as he continued to look inside. "Jack tells you he has a secret pass inside and your just gonna believe him?!" Raimundo angrily asked before he huffed and turned away from everyone when Omi put the Falcon's eye back into his pocket.

"Tell you what as a show of good faith I'll even give you my last shen gong wu," Jack said as he held out the Monkey Staff. "What?!" Wuya yelled before flying in front of Jack. "Jack don't be a fool I forbid it!" She continued only for Jack to walk through her so that she was behind him. "It's the only way to earn their trust," Jack told her as he looked over his left shoulder back at her before handing the Monkey's Staff to Omi.

"Come on Omi! It's a classic con game!" Raimundo told him angrily. "Okay I hear your concerns, and I will take them under advisement with the apprentices," Omi said before he turned to Clay, Kimiko, and Kagome. "Clay? Kimiko?" He asked walking towards them causing Kagome to walk towards Raimundo.

"I reckon we got no better choice." Clay said. "Let's give it a shot," Kimiko added. "What?! You're gonna trust Jack Spicer over me?! That's it! I'm finding my own way in, and anyone who wants can come with me!" Raimundo barked as he looked at Kagome who smiled a little and nodded silently telling him that she was with him before he looked Clay, Kimiko, Dojo, and Omi who were either whistling or not looking at him. "Eh heh sorry pal gotta go with the crowd on this one." Dojo told him sheepishly.

Raimundo growled and jumped out of the trees with Kagome following behind him. The rest of the Monks jumping down behind them calling out to Raimundo leaving Jack and Wuya. "I hope you're sure about this plan," Wuya told Jack. "Totally once PandaBubba gets their shen gong wu we just double cross him and its all ours," Jack explained to Wuya with a grin. "And how exactly do we do that?" Wuya asked him. "Its a - plan in progress. I'm a big picture guy, not a detail guy." Jack told her shaking his head.

After taking out all the guards Kagome and Raimundo left the others as they waited for Jack to show them the secret passageway he was talking about. "I can't believe those guys trusted Jack Spicer over me! Thanks for having my back Gome. Do you know any secret passes Gome?" Raimundo asked as they looked around the mansion walls. "It was no problem at all us nonapprentices have to stick together and yeah, I know tons of passes but those are on the inside. When I was little, I would explore the mansion when I got bored. But I do know there's one around here somewhere," Kagome replied as she continued to look around.

"I found it! I knew we'd find a way in!" Raimundo called out to her happily before he opened the passageway and they both quietly made their way through the passage. "It's so dark," Kagome whispered. "It feels like we're going straight into danger," Raimundo commented before they stopped when they saw what room they were heading too.

"Cause we are," Kagome whispered as they looked at all of PandaBubba's henchmen from the shadows. "I'm sorry because of my pass we're here now," Kagome whispered to him sadly. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You got us in, and that's all that matters." Raimundo whispered to her reassuringly. "Really?" Kagome whispered as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Really, we'll figure something out," Raimundo whispered with a smile causing Kagome to smile back. "So what do you - who turned off the lights?!" Raimundo whispered as he looked around the now pitch black room. "I don't know, but I don't like it," Kagome whispered as a passageway opened revealing Jack who was smiling, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko who looked uneasy.

"It is very dark in here," they heard Omi comment as he looked around. "Yeah a little too dark." they heard Dojo agree as he peaked around from underneath Clay's cowboy hat. "Anybody else smelling a setup," they heard Clay said before the passageway closed.

"I knew it was a trap!" Raimundo whispered angrily before he looked at Kagome. "New plan, we need to get to Master Fung but how?" He whispered to her before watching his Kimiko, Clay, and Omi fight. "I can always use my shikigami?" Kagome suggested. "They'll be able to give us a lift?" Raimundo whispered as he looked at her surprised. "Doi can but thinking about it now I don't know if that's a good idea seeing as how he doesn't like you," Kagome whispered.

"Hmm," Raimundo looked back into the room and saw Dojo backing away from the now captured Clay, Kimiko, and Omi towards them. "Jumping Jupiter! I gotta warn master Fung!" Dojo said before Raimundo grabbed him while covering his mouth with his hand. When he noticed that he was trying to panic speak Raimundo showed Dojo his face to calm him while telling him to be quiet.

"We did it! We got them!" Jack said happily as he leaned against PandaBubba and patted his chest. "We? There is no we." PandaBubba said glaring at him. "What?! We had a deal!" Jack said looking at him surprised only for PandaBubba to use the Tangled Web Comb on him. "Break into the Xiaolin Temple and bring me the rest of the shen gong wu," PandaBubba ordered his henchmen.

Kagome and Raimundo looked at Dojo before looking at each other and nodded not having to say anything before all three of them made their way through the passageway so that they could make it back to the Temple before PandaBubba's henchmen.

~ At The Xiaolin Temple ~

"Raimundo? Kagome? Where are the others?" Master Fung asked as he looked between Raimundo, Kagome, and Dojo. "They've been kidnapped by PandaBubba! His goons are on the way here to steal our shen gong wu." Raimundo explained. "I will alert the Monks." Master Fung said standing up.

"No, we have a plan, but we have to do it ourselves," Raimundo told him seriously. "Raimundo this is all very sudden, and you two are the only -." Master Fung began but was cut off by Raimundo.

"I know we're only nonapprentinces but you bought me here because you knew I could become the dragon of the wind and Kagome could become the dragon of lightning! If we're ever gonna learn to be who we can be people are going to have to trust us." Raimundo told him.

"I was going to say you two are the only ones who know the full situation and I trust your judgment." Master Fung told him smiling. "No way!" Raimundo grinned. Kagome smiled softly and playfully elbowed his shoulder. "Maybe next time let him finish what he's saying?" She suggested causing Raimundo and Master Fung to chuckle.

~ After Being Captured By PandaBubba's Henchmen ~

The henchmen placed the bag of wu onto the table with the others. "Put him with the others and leave the girl here," PandaBubba instructed his henchmen. "You'll never get away with this!" Raimundo shouted as he was led into the other room. "I already have. Soon I will rule the Hong Kong criminal underworld." PandaBubba told him.

"All you want is Hong Kong?" Can I at least get double-crossed by somebody with some vision?" Jack spoke before he looked at Kagome wondering why she was still there. "Why'd you keep cutie here instead of putting her with the others?" Jack asked PandaBubba before giving Kagome a flirting look.

"Do not look at my goddaughter!" PandaBubba yelled at him angrily with a fierce glare. Jack's eyes widened before he looked between both of them. "Goddaughter?! This cutie is your goddaughter?!" Jack asked him surprised before PandaBubba shoved an apple into his mouth.

PandaBubba stared at Jack for a while longer before looking at Kagome. "How have you been Kaggie? I haven't seen you since your father's funeral. You look like a female version of him with a hint of your mother." PandaBubba told her with a sincere smile. "Why don't you join me? Together we can rule Hong Kong as a family! What do you say?" PandaBubba offered her with a grin.

"What do I say? I say, NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" Kagome growled before PandaBubba could reply his henchmen walked into the room. "What powers do we add to my collection?" He asked as they stood over the bag. "We got some good ones boss, the stick of throwing." The henchman in the white suit said as he took a stick out of the bag. "The large rock of hitting." The henchman in the black suit said as he took out a large rock. "The shoes of running real fast." The first one added as he took out a pair of shoes.

"You fools where are the real shen gong wu?!" PandaBubba demanded angrily. "Looks like your double cross just got double-crossed," Jack told him smugly before PandaBubba angrily shoved the apple back into his mouth before he looked at Kagome. "Where are the shen gong wu?!" He demanded. "All I'm gonna say is that they're close," Kagome told him smugly.

Before PandaBubba could demand her to tell him where that was Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi used the shen gong wu to escape the room. While they were fighting PandaBubba's henchmen and Jack's robots, who were summoned by Jack, Dojo was cutting Kagome free.

"All done!" Dojo exclaimed as one of the henchmen's through the Star Hanabi at Jack's robot. "NOOO!" Jack screamed before he continued to scream as the robot shot sparks everywhere. "HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Jack yelled causing everyone to panic and for Kagome to put up a barrier around those closest to her right before the robot exploded taking the whole building with it.

"Look's like it's a free for all!" Raimundo yelled as they watched the shen gong wu fall from the sky before everyone spread apart and grabbed whatever wu they could. Omi grabbed the Orb of Tornomi to destroy one of Jack's robots and grabbed the Star Hanabi. The henchman in the black suit used the Tangled Web Comb to grab the Jetbootsu before Clay dropped the Two-ton Tunic on him effectively knocking him out.

The henchmen in the white were climbing boxes to get to the Lotus Twister but stopped and screamed like a girl when Kimiko used the Third-arm sash to give him a wedgie. Kagome used the Monkey's Staff to destroy a couple of Jack's robots and get the Shroud of Shadows.

Raimundo and Jack dived for the Longi Kite while PandaBubba grabbed the tail. "Jack! I challenge you to a -." Raimundo began but was cut off by PandaBubba. "A showdown trio, this was on your cheat sheet too," PandaBubba said. "Fine, how bout my Tangled Web Comb for Raimundo's Eye Of Dashi and PandaBubba's Fist of Tebigong," Jack told them.

"I'm cool with that, winner takes the Longi Kite. What's the showdown?" Raimundo asked looking at Jack. "Last boat afloat wins the showdown," PandaBubba said looking at the water. "Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" All three of them yelled.

~ After The Showdown ~

"Congratulation to our newest Xiaolin apprentices." Master Fung said as he gave both Raimundo and Kagome their sashes. The others congratulated them both. "Now with all five Xiaolin apprentices you are prepared to perform the next level of signature moves the Dragon X-Kume Formation." Master Fung told them proudly before him, and Dojo watched the Monks do it.

"Beautiful I never thought that I would see this day," Dojo said sounded teary. "Master Fung thanks for trusting me," Raimundo told Master Fung as he walked to him. "You deserve it." Master Fung told him. "Now as long as we're talking promotion lets talk perks." Raimundo began causing Dojo and Master Fung to sigh. "First the robes got to go aye Rai needs some bling and a real bed one with a mattress firm but not to firm you know what I'm saying? Just real comfortable." He continued as Master Fung walked away.


End file.
